


Le chant de la Kwannon

by malurette



Series: Au monde du Ciel comme sur la Terre [2]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gods, One Shot, Other, hermaphrodite sex, unequal pairing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce chant qu'elle chante et qu'elle lui fait chanter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le chant de la Kwannon

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le chant de la Kwannon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kanzeon Bosatsu x Jirōshin  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /vénération  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 03#05, « musique » pour 10_choix  
>  **Avertissement :** herm!sex  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 540

Jirōshin aime les choses belles, calmes et ordonnées. Il accueille l’idée des différences pour peu qu’elles se complètent entre elles, qu’elles fassent partie d’un tout plus grand, qu’elles comportent toujours une certaine harmonie entre elles.   
Le clapotis de l’eau, dans le bassin aux lotus, la brise du soir…  
Les Dieux ne s’autorisent pas beaucoup de distractions, contrairement aux humains d’En-Bas. En toutes circonstances ils conservent de la dignité, de la splendeur compassée… aucune passion.  
Mais pour toute chose il existe un contraire, en toute règle il y a des exceptions.

« Son » boddhisatva, celui qu’il sert, est une bénédiction. Belle comme un poème. 

Il y a sa voix, une voix mélodieuse, chaude et pleine qui chante même quand elle ne fait « que » parler. Une berceuse pour tous… Elle résonne dans sa poitrine ; à l’écouter, il sent toujours son cœur battre plus fort.

À chacun de ses pas tintent ses bijoux, et les clochettes ornementales et cérémonielles. Ses voiles murmurent doucement, froissés par les mouvements de son corps, tout en courbes, en ondulations douces. Jusqu’aux lourdes boucles de son opulente chevelure… elles émettent, bien sûr, un parfum chaud, mais également un léger bruissement quand la brise les agite.

Belle comme une femme, forte comme un homme.   
Elle mêle superbement une chevelure de femme, un visage androgyne parfait, une lourde poitrine maternelle, une taille souple, des membres déliés et… les attributs des deux sexes. Et elle joue à merveille de chacun. 

Elle représente l’équilibre et la plénitude. Elle fédère le meilleur de chaque genre. Et pourtant elle ne se suffit pas à elle-même. Elle veut une résonance, un contrepoint à sa perfection. Capable de force ; elle peut même être plus vulgaire qu’un homme par moments, mais il sait aussi les trésors de douceur qu’elle cache, et elle _est_ le Boddhisatva de Compassion, qui aime tous les êtres. (Lui compris ?)

Et elle l’honore, lui, de sa confiance, de sa considération. Il ne va pas crier sa victoire ; il se contente d’être une seconde voix. Oh, et il restera toujours le doute qu’elle lui accorde ce rôle par _compassion_ envers lui, bien sûr…

Elle aime la vie, elle aime l’amour ; ça n’est pas un péché, non, non. Et le chant qu’elle chante…  
Des bruits de gorge, feulements étouffés ou vocalisations triomphantes ; des claquements humides de ses lèvres et de sa langue ; soupirs…  
Le chant qu’elle chante avec lui, et qu’elle lui fait chanter à lui aussi !

Il voudrait se contenter d’être seulement le contrepoint, l’écho qui la met en valeur, et rester pour lui-même discret. Mais oh !  
Ça le prend toujours par surprise. Il se consacre corps et âme à son Boddhisatva, s’y offre, l’adore, l’adule. Il a beau connaître par cœur, à force de le révérer, ce corps et la manière dont en jouer l’un et l’autre, il découvre toujours des voix inconnues, des joies nouvelles.  
Et lui qui voudrait se croire un simple instrument entre ses mains, un accessoire ; archet, plectre ou baguette, là uniquement pour faire résonner la gloire du Boddhisatva… il se laisse toujours prendre dans le tourbillon. Emporté, il se joint à elle.  
Dans une véritable symphonie de plaisirs, il chante lui aussi ce chant.


End file.
